


It's Never Twins

by LondonsWhipHand



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonsWhipHand/pseuds/LondonsWhipHand
Summary: Plot Idea- let me know if there is interest





	

It's never twins...

Moriarty had a brother …. he was in broadcasting…. he did children’s shows....he was an actor... an actor who’s greatest role was playing the part of his twin brother on the rooftop of Bart’s. But the gun wasn’t filled with blanks like Moriarty said it would be….

Eurus’s treat was 5 minutes with a consulting criminal… one that was in this for the long haul …. one that really knew how to play the game… one intent on pulling off the ultimate burn… one capable of taking over the facility Sherrinford…

But in the end... right before the big pay off that would have culminated in the drowning of John Watson and the utter destruction of Sherlock Holmes, Eurus lost her nerve.. she fell victim to sentiment. She did actually love her brothers…..

Moriarty is now left with the burden of finishing the game himself…

Did you miss me?

 

 

This would be our the leap into season 5- let me know if there is interest.


End file.
